


Vanity

by Storia_Historia



Series: Drabbles inspired by cheesy Local Songs that mostly the Jadul one [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual character(s), Credence butuh pelukan, Grindelblahsiapa, M/M, Slow Burn, Tina pahlawan q, jadi sabar yha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: "Jika kau ingin membiarkan dirimu membeku disini, kuberi tahu itu bukanlah cara yang menyenangkan untuk mati." Graves berhenti dua langkah dari sosok itu. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak punya niat buruk.Atau, fic pendek yang berujung slow burn multichap. Update tiap minggu. Mumpung libur.





	1. 1

Saat Graves menemukannya, pemuda itu sedang meringkuk memeluk lutut ke tembok kotor gang kecil yang biasa ditemui sepanjang New York. Pemuda itu tampak tak mempedulikan binatang-binatang pengerat yang berulang kali mengendus kaki berbalut sepatu lusuhnya.

Graves merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Jauh dalam hati, ia mengakui tindakannya memberhentikan nona Goldstein adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Pemuda itu masih tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia sibuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka hasil cambukan Mary Lou—ibu angkatnya sendiri. Benar-benar menjijikkan— apa yang bisa dilakukan para no-maj terhadap kaumnya sendiri.

" _Aku ingin mati, aku ingin mati saja._ " Bisik pemuda itu sesegukan. 

Sang Auror berdehem, membuat si pemuda refleks mengangkat kepalanya terkejut.

"Jika kau ingin membiarkan dirimu membeku disini, kuberi tahu itu bukanlah cara yang menyenangkan untuk mati." Graves berhenti dua langkah dari sosok itu. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak punya niat buruk.

Pemuda itu menatapnya horror.

 _Tentu saja dia menatapmu horror!_ Siapa yang tak kencing di celana saat sosok pria tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dan mengomentari keputusan bunuh dirimu secara sarkas?!

Graves ingin memukul dirinya sendiri tepat di wajah.

"Dengar, Credence... Itu namamu kan? Aku tidak punya niat buruk apapun— sebaliknya aku ingin menolongmu. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan ibumu."

Tak ada balasan.

"Credence—"

Disilah Graves menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Oh, _Merlin_.

___

Graves sedang sibuk dengan peralatan-peralatan memasaknya saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya dari ambang pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Credence." Sambutnya tanpa berbalik.

"Kau seorang penyihir." 

Graves hanya ber 'humm' ria sebagai konfirmasi. Ia tak mengerti masakan no-maj selain omelet, jadi ia mengisyaratkan pada pemuda itu untuk duduk di meja makan sembari menerbangkan piring-piring dan sendok kesana. Pemuda itu menurut.

Graves duduk di kursinya dan mulai menuangkan coklat panas ke dalam mug yang kemudian ia sodorkan kepada pemuda di sebrangnya.

Credence menatap ragu mug itu dan Graves secara bergantian.

"Itu hanya coklat. Kecuali kau mau tambahan marshmallow diatasnya?"

Credence menggeleng, akhirnya ia mencoba mencicipi satu tegukan. Ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia meminum sesuatu yang manis setelah entah berapa lama.

"Kau menyembuhkan luka ku." Ujar pemuda itu. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya seolah genangan coklat panas itu sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Graves menarik napasnya.

"Tak seorang ibu pun yang pantas memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu."

Disini Credence mengadah.

"Aku.. Pantas mendapatkannya." Lirihnya. Graves tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, tapi ini masih pagi, perutnya lapar, dan ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

Jadi ia hanya berdehem dan kembali menerbangkan omelet yang baru matang itu ke atas piring Crendece. Pemuda yang tak biasa melihat sihir secara langsung itu tampak bergidik.

"Makanlah. Itu takkan mengubahmu menjadi tikus." Guraunya payah.

Graves tidak memperhatikan saat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Besoknya, Tina Goldstein nyaris membunuhnya dengan pelukan saat ia mengabarkan pemuda Salemers itu baik-baik saja.

___

Siklus pertemuan mereka selalu seperti itu. Sang Auror akan menghampiri Credence yang selalu meringkuk di tempat yang sama, dengan luka yang sama. Graves akan melakukan _Apparition_ ke apartemennya, membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Credence dan kembali menyembuhkan luka-luka di tangannya.

Dia berhati-hati untuk tidak benar-benar menghilangkan bekas luka itu seandainya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Di pagi harinya, setelah Credence menghabiskan coklat dan makanan no-maj apapun yang bisa ia buat untuk sarapan, Graves akan kembali membawanya ke gang itu dan mengawasi hingga pemuda itu benar-benar kembali ke tempat mengerikan yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

Dari sini pula Graves menemukan beberapa fakta menarik tentang Credence dan keluarga Barebone: 1) Mary Lou _menyiksa_ semua anak-anak angkatnya ; 2) Credence akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Modesty yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga; 3) Itulah mengapa Mary Lou paling membencinya; 4) Credence kurang menyukai Chastity; 5) Karena gadis itu tumbuh bak salinan persis Mary Lou.

Ini merupakan konfirmasi kebenaran dari laporan Porpentina Goldstein.

Meskipun begitu, Graves tak mampu fokus mengawasi kegiatan para Second Salemers dan kekacauan dalam MACUSA dalam satu waktu yang sama. Sang Auror melirik file tentang kasus Tina Goldstein dengan Second Salemers.

Dia membaca profil-profil para Barebone, dan sejarah keluarga mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kaum penyihir dulu, dan kebangkitan Second Salemers. Graves meringis.

Tak banyak yang tertulis dalam profil Credence Barebone selain bahwa ia salah satu anak angkat dari Mary Lou, dan diduga kuat keluarga aslinya memiliki ikatan dengan penyihir. _Squib_. Hal yang umum ditemui dalam darah no-maj.

Terkadang ia merasa bersalah saat ia tak bisa mengunjungi pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya Credence bisa memahami dirinya.

___

Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang bagi Percival Graves. Presiden Seraphina Picquery menyampaikan bahwa dunia sihir berada dalam tahap siaga setelah seseorang yang dipanggil Gellert Grindelwald memproklamirkan propaganda supremasi para penyihir atas no-maj.

Tampaknya ia mendapat banyak pengikut yang artinya itu _sangat tidak baik_.

Picquery menugaskannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di tiap perbatasan Amerika mulai bulan depan. Graves tentunya tak bisa menolak.

Setelah berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen dan mempersiapkan kelompok-kelompok auror yang akan ikut dengannya, ia melakukan _apparition_ ke 'tempat pertemuannya' dengan si pemuda no-maj.

Sang Auror mengerjap heran saat menemukan gang itu kosong tanpa siapapun kecuali beberapa tikus yang berlarian mengejar satu sama lain.

Mungkin kah Credence sedang beruntung hari ini?

Graves mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit kota New York yang semakin gelap. Dia mengencangkan lipatan scarf di lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin dari terpaan angin. Meskipun ia benci mengakui, Graves tahu bahwa 'rasa rindu' adalah cara bagaimana orang-orang menafsirkan sikap sentimennya ini.

Suara berisik dari kaleng sampah yang terjatuh menghentikan Graves untuk melakukan apparition kembali ke apartemennya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan benda itu pada—

"Credence!"

Graves langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda yang berjalan limbung itu— cukup cepat untuk mengcegahnya jatuh mencium tanah.

"Tuan Graves," Wajah pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Saat Graves mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, dia menemukan bukan luka cambuk, tapi—

 _Jenggot Merlin!_ Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu kali ini?!

Graves memeluk tubuh pemuda malang itu dan menyerukan mantra yang membawa mereka kembali ke apartemennya. Dia tak peduli jika ada no-maj tak beruntung yang harus mempertanyakan kewarasannya karena melihat dua orang lelaki menghilang begitu saja bak ditelan udara.

" _Lumos_."

Sang Auror membaringkan pemuda itu dan mulai memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Dia kembali mengumpat saat menemukan bercak darah menembus dari balik kemeja putih kusam yang ia kenakan.

Tampaknya Mary Lou benar-benar melampiaskan segala amarahnya kali ini. Apa dia memang berniat untuk membunuh anaknya? Biadab.

Bukan hanya kepala besi ikat pinggang yang dipukulkan kesana. Credence meringis saat Graves berusaha melenyapkan pecahan-pecahan beling yang entah bagaimana caranya menusuk kedua lengan pemuda itu.

"Oh, Credence.."

___

Ramuan 'Tidur tanpa Mimpi' membuat Credence belum bangun dari tidurnya bahkan hingga Graves hendak bersiap untuk pergi ke markas MACUSA. Dia mengalami konflik batin, antara membangunkan pemuda itu dan mengusirnya pulang, atau membiarkannya disini hingga ia benar-benar pulih.

Jika diperhitungkan, pilihan pertama jelas paling logis dan aman baik untuk Credence maupun dirinya. Tapi Graves kembali membayangkan skenario yang akan menimpa Credence jika tiba-tiba ia kembali muncul ke hadapan Mary Lou dengan bekas luka yang _secara ajaib_ hampir sembuh dalam semalam.

" _Merlin._ Picquery akan membunuhku." Umpatnya (lagi) sembari mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan mulai memantrai seisi ruangan di apartemennya.

___

Graves berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan pemuda yang ia kurung di apartemennya selama penyelidikannya di lapangan. _Sesuatu_ dilaporkan telah meratakan dua gedung di New York, dan Picquery memintanya untuk mempercepat pemeriksaan atas kasus Gellert Grindelwald.

Ia memerintah anak buahnya untuk membuat para no-maj percaya ini akibat kebocoran gas semata.

Malam itu seisi MACUSA menatapnya heran karena adalah Direktur Graves yang _langka_ yang pulang tepat waktu. (Maksudnya, dia biasa lembur dan penjaga kantor bahkan sampai membencinya).

___

Percival Graves menemukan Credence Barebone sedang membaca buku-buku lamanya semasa Ilvermorny. Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget saat Graves mengetuk pintu ruangan, dan terburu-buru mengembalikan buku tentang ramuannya kembali ke rak.

"Maafkan aku, tuan Graves." Pemuda itu menunduk, seolah-olah ia menunggu untuk dibentaki. Pemandangan itu membuat Graves merasa mual.

"Aku tidak keberatan, kau tahu? Lagipula aku harus minta maaf karena telah mengurungmu seharian disini."

"Aku juga tidak keberatan."

"Kita impas, kalau begitu."

Graves mengisyaratkan pada Credence untuk mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Disana Graves telah menyajikan sesuatu yang disebut para no-maj sebagai sup yang entah apa campurannya terbuat dari apa.

"Aku telah banyak merepotkanmu, tuan Graves." Ujar Credence. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengipaskan tangan, menolak pernyataannya.

Pemuda itu menontonnya takjub saat sang Auror menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkirnya hanya dengan jentikan jari.

"Apa semua penyihir menggunakan mantra untuk melakukan aktifitasnya tiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk itulah kami disebut 'Penyihir', dan meskipun ada diantara kami yang senang berbuat ulah di dunia no-maj, itu tak mewakilkan bahwa semua penyihir itu... kau tahu.. seperti yang dibicarakan ibu angkatmu."

"Apa itu berarti perempuan itu juga penyihir?"

"Perempuan itu?"

"Perempuan yang mencoba menyelamatkanku waktu itu.. Dia melakukan sesuatu pada kami sehingga aku tak benar-benar mengingat kejadiannya. Aku kira itu hanya mimpi."

Graves mengangkat salah satu alisnya. _Jadi, dia mengingat Porpentina Goldstein._ Perempuan itu pasti akan bangga.

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Terlihat binar cemerlang di mata pemuda itu. Graves menarik napas.

"Nona Goldstein.. Dia.. Sedang tak mendapat izin untuk melakukan aktivitas sihirnya sebebas yang biasa dilakukan karena insiden itu."

"Dia berada dalam masalah? Karena mencoba menolongku??" Credence melotot tak percaya. Kemudian sesuatu seolah telah memukulnya. "Tuan Graves! Apa ini artinya kau juga bisa mendapat masalah?!"

Graves mengumpati dirinya karena terlalu terus terang— dengan cepat sang Auror menggeleng.

"Credence, Credence. Dengar, ini bukan salahmu. sejujurnya, aku melakukan ini karena Goldstein yang meminta. Dia sangat khawatir padamu, dan aku tidak seburuk itu untuk menolak permintaannya. Jika ada seseorang yang perlu disalahkan, itu.. Adalah ibu angkatmu."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya frantik.

"Apa kau akan menghilangkan ingatanku lagi? Itu yang kalian lakukan waktu itu 'kan? Oh, tuan Graves! Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!"

Graves merasa pedih mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Memang itulah yang direncanakannya sejak awal, memastikan Credence aman dari Mary Lou (entah bagaimanapun caranya), kemudian menghapus dan memodifikasi ingatannya tentang mereka.

Kini ide itu terdengar sangat kejam saat Credence yang mengatakannya. Namun Graves tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Akhirnya pada malam itu, Credence hanya menghabiskan separuh dari sup nya. Mereka tak bicara banyak hingga Graves mengantarkannya kembali pulang.

___

Minggu depannya, Graves tak menemukan Credence di gang itu.

Begitupun minggu depannya lagi.

Dan minggu depannya lagi.

___

Minggu keempatnya, Graves menyengajakan diri untuk mengunjungi bank pusat kota, tempat para Second Salemers biasa berkumpul. Disana ia melihat sosok pemuda berpotongan rambut mangkuk itu membungkuk, membagikan selebaran anti penyihir pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Graves menunggu dengan sabar hingga pemuda itu benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya.

Betul, saat akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, Credence Barebone segera kembali menunduk. Sang Auror mencari cara lain yang tidak termasuk meneriaki namanya dan membuat keributan di depan umum.

Akhrinya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan itu, dan berpura-pura menjadi pengunjung bank yang lewat.

Mau tak mau, Credence harus menatapnya dan memberikan selebaran itu padanya. Graves berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak memantrai Mary Lou 'Avada Kadavra' saat ia menyadari perban baru yang sudah tertembus darah, membalut kedua telapak tangannya.

"Temui aku malam ini. Aku harus memberi tahu mu sesuatu yang penting." Bisiknya cepat. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan langkah memasuki bank, diiringi tatapan kosong dari si pemuda.

___

Credence sudah menunggunya saat Graves muncul dari udara terbuka begitu saja. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak meringis kesakitan ataupun menangisi nasib buruknya.

Graves mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Credence untuk menunjukkan luka-luka disana. Credence menurut.

Mereka sama sekali tak memulai pembicaraan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan— entah omong kosong macam 'Bagaimana harimu' atau sesuatu tentang cuaca.

Credence meringis saat Graves tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu lukanya. Tanpa tongkat, Graves memantrai telapak penuh luka itu, dan berusaha menutup sebagian besar sobekan yang besar. Luka itu tetap meninggalkan jejak yang cukup untuk tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Aku harus meninggalkan New York untuk beberapa bulan ke depan." Ungkap sang Auror. "aku akan berangkat besok lusa." _Aku tak mau pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini._

Credence memandangnya terkejut.

Disini Graves baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya— jika saja ia tak terus menerus membungkuk. Sang Auror tak ingat jika mereka pernah berdiri sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Graves bisa melihat dengan jelas lebam di kantung mata pemuda itu akibat tak teraturnya pola tidur. Tulang pipinya yang menonjol karena tak teraturnya pola tidur—Merlin! Dia tak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan hantu abad pertengahan Ilvermorny yang menggentayangi asramanya dulu.

"Kau mau menghapus ingatanku sekarang, tuan Graves?"

" _God, no!_ " Sanggahnya cepat. Graves memijit batang hidungnya, ia tiba-tiba merasa sakit kepala.

"Dengar.. Credence. Aku tahu pertemuan terakhir kita tidak berjalan dengan terlalu baik. Oleh karena itu, aku akan terus terang padamu. Tebakanmu tak sepenuhnya salah, aku memang sudah merencanakan untuk menghapus ingatanmu TAPI tidak sebelum kau benar-benar aman dari Mary Lou Barebone. Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu,

"Aku telah membaca file yang bisa kami temukan tentang keluargamu. Tampaknya kau memiliki ikatan dengan kaum penyihir, dan kau sendiri memberitahuku tentang Auror Goldstein yang seharusnya telah dihapus dari ingatanmu. Ya, Credence. Aku yakin sekali kau bukan _hanya seorang_ no-maj. Dengan begini, ada harapan kau bisa melakukan sihir."

Graves melihat kilau cemerlang yang kembali menyala di mata coklat gelap itu. Bahkan ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dengan jelas disana.

"..Tapi aku tidak berjanji. Kau tahu, misiku kali ini sedikit lebih berbahaya. Ingat pria yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

"..Si Penyihir Jahat?"

"Ya, kami diberikan tugas untuk memeriksa keamanan di sepanjang perbatasan Amerika. Dan jika aku tidak kembali..." Graves menatap dalam-dalam pemuda dihadapannya. Dia menelan ludah.

" _Well,_ ayo berharap aku akan kembali."

Credence terdiam. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah mempertimbangkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. Dia memainkan telapak tangannya yang masih terasa hangat karena sihir Graves.

"Credence." Graves meraih pergelangan tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya lembut. Pemuda itu perlahan menaikkan pandangannya.

"Kumohon, berjanjilah untuk kembali." Lirihnya. Graves tersenyum menyeringai.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Credence memeluknya.

Percival Graves, yang tak biasa mendapatkan afeksi dari orang lain (kecuali ibunya), mulai berpikir keras. Apa yang biasa orang lain lakukan saat mereka dipeluk?

 _Balas memeluknya, bodoh._ Tampar hati nuraninya.

Maka dari itu, sang Auror dengan ragu melingkarkan tangannya, ikut memeluk pemuda itu, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Dalam pelukannya, Credence Barebone tersenyum bahagia.

___

Esok lusa sebelum berangkat, Graves kembali menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar melihat Credence diantara kerumunan para Salemers. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menemukan dirinya.

Graves menganggukkan kepalanya. Credence sesaat menoleh ke arah ibu angkatnya, dan kemudian membalas, melakukan hal yang sama.

Sang Auror memberikannya senyuman kecil, dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

___

Seharusnya Percival Graves tahu jika ia masuk dalam jebakan. Seharusnya Percival Graves tidak meremehkan si brengsek Grindelwald ini. Seharusnya Percival Graves mampu menghindari sihir dengan mantra asing di telinganya itu.

Seharusnya Percival Graves bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Credence.

Dia merasakan dirinya seolah-olah terbakar saat mantra itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Amat disayangkan, tuan Graves." Sayup-sayup ia mendengar si brengsek itu tertawa dengan nada yang mengerikan.

 _Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjadi pengikutmu!_ Dia ingin membalas. Namun ia sudah tak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

___


	2. 2

Dia tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali tubuhnya yang tertimpa cahaya yang bersumber tepat diatas kepalanya. Seolah seseorang memasang lampu jalanan disana.

Kaki dan tangannya seolah-olah lumpuh, dan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun saat mencoba berteriak. Ia mungkin masi bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun percuma, tak banyak yang bisa dilihat selain kehampaan.

Dimana dia? Sejak kapan dia disini?

Seolah-olah dirinya terjebak antara ruang dan waktu. Terkadang pikirannya menyuplai ide bahwa dirinya sudah mati.

Namun orang mati tak merasakan lapar dan dahaga, bukan?

Dan lagi, biasanya ia menyadari saat beberapa tetes air masuk ke tenggrokannya. Dia tidak benar-benar menghitung waktu, tapi ia menerka, sudah hampir seminggu ia menderita, kehausan, dan kelaparan. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat kotor.

Demam membuatnya mulai memimpikan hal-hal aneh, berupa sosok mengerikan Gellert Grindelwald yang tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Tubuh-tubuh anak buahnya yang bergelimpangan, sudah menjadi mayat, akan bergerak hidup dan menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

Seraphina Picquery menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik memunggunginya. Dia akan berusaha mengejarnya, namun sesungguhnya ia hanya berjalan di tempat.

Sosok Credence akan muncul bersama Tina Goldstein di belakangnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan wajah mereka bagaikan orang mati.

Kemudian datang Mary Lou dan para Second Salemers dengan obor teracung membara. Mereka meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan pada kaum penyihir, dan saat muncul lasso yang mencekik lehernya.

Dia menggapai-gapai di udara, berusaha meraih tongkat sihirnya. Namun api sudah membakar separuh tubuhnya.

Saat ia mancari Goldstein dan Credence, ia menemukan dua orang itu menerima nasib yang sama dengannya. Tubuh mereka meronta di udara, sementara itu Mary Lou tertawa puas atas kemenangannya.

Napasnya tersengal, dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya saat ia kembali tersadar.

Sorotan cahaya itu membuatnya makin pusing, perutnya serasa ditumbuk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk berjaga, jika muntah dia takkan mati tercekik muntahannya sendiri. Namun perutnya kosong, dan itu hanya memperburuk suasana.

Kini Percival Graves benar-benar merasa kematian adalah pilihan yang paling berbelas kasih dalam momen ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat ia sudah berada diambang batas kesadaran, Graves samar-samar melihat sosok Credence Barebone.

Pemuda itu menatapnya simpatik sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar.

Graves hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kata 'Maaf.' yang terus menerus ia ucapkan bagaikan mantra, meskipun ia tahu suaranya takkan keluar meskipun ia berteriak hingga merusak kantung suara.

_Maaf, karena tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Maaf, karena tak dapat melindungimu._

Graves menutup matanya.

___

Jentikan jari dari penyihir Inggris itu mengembalikan Credence kembali dunia nyata. Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung padanya, dan Credence membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah canggung.

"Aku sudah meminta pada Tina agar memberikan kabar terbaru dari MACUSA. Jikalau mereka menemukan direktur Graves, yang asli, maksudku." Ujarnya payah.

Dia telah menyampaikan berita yang sama sebanyak tiga kali semenjak mereka menaiki kapal ini, menuju benua Eropa yang jauh dari tempatnya tumbuh besar.

Setidaknya, dari laporan pengakuan Gellert Grindelwald, Tina Goldstein memberikan konfirmasi bahwa Percival Graves yang ditemui mereka sebelum ia diberangkatkan untuk memeriksa keamanan di perbatasan Amerika adalah Percival Graves yang asli.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan sang direktur asli MACUSA walau telah dijejalkan sekian gelas _veritaserum_.

Mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan penyihir brengsek itu, nona Goldstein memintanya untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

"Kau akan menyukai London, kecuali hujannya." Newt Scamander memandang horizon samudera yang semakin lama semakin menunjukkan kilau keemasan senja. Angin yang bertiup pun menjadi semakin dingin.

"Aku tak tahu cara membalas budi kalian. Kau dan nona Goldstein."

Sang penyihir mengipaskan tangannya.

"Jadilah penyihir yang hebat. Itu boleh menjadi caramu membalas budi."

Makhluk—tumbuhan mungil yang dipanggil Scamander sebagai 'Pickett' itu ikut muncul dari balik kerah jaketnya. Dia tersenyum pada Credence sebagai bentuk dukungan. Membuat Credence merasa gemas, dan ingin memeluknya (jika saja ia cukup besar).

Scamander mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dalam saat angin laut bertiup semakin kencang, dan kapal mulai terombang-ambing oleh ombak samudera.

___

Credence tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum saat pertamakali ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dunia sihir. Ia melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan pada Newt Scamander, dan sang Magizoologist dengan senang hati menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang kadang mengandung istilah-istilah asing.

 _Muggle_ , misalnya.

"..Mereka menyebutnya 'No-maj' di Amerika." Jelas lelaki itu. Credence menganggukkan kepala, dan menambahkan kosakata itu pada kamus mentalnya.

Saat Scamander mangajaknya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli tongkat sihir, Credence menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah penyihir bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat?" Dia mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan tuan Graves _yang asli_ dulu.

"Ya.. Tapi tongkat akan mempermudah dirimu untuk fokus pada mantra, dan itu berarti menambah efisiensi sihirmu. Menyihir tanpa tongkat hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang benar-benar ahli, karena kadang itu membahayakan. Namun beberapa makhluk magis seperti elf rumah bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat juga."

Disini Credence baru mengetahui bahwa tuan Graves, yang asli, tentunya termasuk penyihir yang benar-benar ahli. 

"Kemana tongkat lamamu, Nak?" Tanya penjaga toko itu. Credence masih berkutat panik mencari jawaban sebelum Scamander akhirnya memotong.

"Dia menghilangkannya dalam perjalanan kemari."

Penjaga toko itu menyipitkan mata. "Orang Amerika, kutebak?"

"Be-begitulah."

"Tidak lebih memilih untuk memesan gantinya saja di tempat asalmu?"

" _Well,_ kami sedang sangat membutuhkannya _sekarang_ , tuan yang baik!" Scamander lagi-lagi memberikannya sebuah senyuman canggung.

Penjaga toko itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak berisi tongkat-tongkat sihir yang dirangkai dari berbagai bahan aneh.

Newt Scamander membisikkannya bahwa tongkat lah yang memilih penggunanya, dan ia meyakinkan Credence untuk mencoba tongkat-tongkat itu.

Credence menatapnya panik. Sihir yang dilakukannya terakhir kali adalah monster mengerikan yang disebut Scamander sebagai 'Obscurus', dan nyaris menghancurkan seluruh New York.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang berkesan." Ujar lelaki itu saat Credence meraih salah satu tongkat yang konon memiliki rambut unicorn di dalamnya.

_Sesuatu yang berkesan? Apa?_

Pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja membunuh orang— termasuk Ma dan Chastity. Ia menakuti Modesty, dan nyaris memusnahkan separuh bagian New York. Ia juga kehilangan sosok yang paling dekat untuk disebut 'Teman'.

"Wow, kawan. Kubilang 'berkesan' maksudnya dalam artian positif, oke?" Scamander menurunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat.

Credence mengerjapkan mata, dan ia bisa melihat untaian asap hitam keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan ia bertaruh tongkat itu akan meledak jika ia mencoba menyebutkan suatu mantra.

Sang penjaga toko hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, menatap mereka bingung.

Pemuda itu kembali berpikir keras. Ia tak banyak memiliki kenangan yang indah, kecuali—

Kecuali saat ia bertemu tuan Percival Graves, dan saat ia melihat sihir untuk pertama kalinya. Senyuman kecil di wajahnya saat ia menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang pernah ia lakukan saat masih berada di Ilvermorny, sebuah sekolah sihir di Amerika.

Nona Goldstein yang memberitahunya lewat surat-surat, bahwa Percival Graves yang asli adalah orang yang cenderung tertutup. Tak banyak yang mereka ketahui tentang lelaki itu, kecuali silsilah singkat keluarga Graves yang kebanyakan tercatat dalam sejarah dunia Auror.

 _"Kami tak tahu apa hobinya selain menjadi bekerja lembur! Queenie sendiri bahkan terlalu takut untuk membaca pikirannya."_ Gurau Tina Goldstein dalam tulisannya.

Credence bisa melihat penyihir wanita itu menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan semua isi hatinya tentang sang atasan, mentor, dan kawannya itu.

Credence dapat kerasakan sihir mengalir dalam aliran darahnya. Semuanya terfokus pada satu titik.

Newt Scamander tersenyum lebar saat Credence berhasil membuat ujung tongkatnya menyala terang.

Pemuda itu terlalu bahagia untuk mendengar ceramah sang pemilik toko tentang kayu cedar dan rambut unicorn.

___

Tina Goldstein masih berkutat dengan lembar-lembar _paperworknya_ hingga Queenie masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengapungkan kue cantik yang dibelinya dari Kowalski hari itu.

"Trims." Tina melahap muffin beraroma kopi itu. Disini dia baru sadar bahwa hal terakhir yang ia makan adalah sandwich no-maj penuh minyak sebelum ia berangkat ke markas MACUSA.

Queenie menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa memaksa saudarinya untuk beristirahat karena ia mengerti seberapa rumitnya kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Berdiam diri sama saja dengan menambah penderitaan.

"Kau belum memberitahunya tentang Graves?" Tanya sang legillimens. Tina menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Dia tahu maksud terselubung pertanyaan saudarinya itu.

"Menurutku, hal terbaik untuk saat ini adalah membiarkannya fokus menguasai diri." Jawabnya. Queenie menganggukkan kepala penuh pengertian.

Hingga Scamander berhasil mengeluarkan parasit obscurus itu dari dalam tubuh Credence, mereka takkan nekat mengabarkan apa yang ditemukan dalam apartemen Percival Graves.

___

" _Dia cepat sekali belajar. Aku percaya padanya. Dalam jangka waktu pendek, kami sudah menyetujui untuk mencoba melakukan ekstraksi. Aku akan mengabarkan kalian lagi jika segalanya berjalan lancar._ "

Tina memberi burung hantu itu cemilan sebagai penghargaan atas tersampaikannya surat dari Scamander untuknya. Burung itu berkukur gembira.

Tak hentinya perempuan itu tersenyum saat ia membaca cerita-cerita menarik petualangan Newt Scamander dan pemuda obscurial itu. Kelihatannya Credence sudah melihat megahnya kastil Hogwarts, dan langsung jatuh cinta pada makhluk-makhluk fantastis yang bisa mereka temukan disana.

" _Mengagumkan, tuan Scamander. Kami berdoa untuk keberhasilan kalian. Disini kami masih mendalami kelanjutan kasus Grindelwald. Kami juga menyesal untuk menyampaikan bahwa tak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Calon Penyihir Hebat Sepanjang Masa itu._ "

Tina Goldstein menutup amplop suratnya.

___

Saat Seraphina Picquery melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria MACUSA, semua orang menunduk hormat sembari menyingkir memberikan jalan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mempersilahkan para Auror itu untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Sosok itu duduk memunggunginya. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama menunggu.

Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tongkat berjalan yang ia taruh di kursi sampingnya saat menyadari kehadiran sang Presiden MACUSA. Ia berusaha berdiri untuk memberi hormat, namun Picquery menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau jadi sering menghabiskan waktu disini." Picquery itu menempati kursi di sebrang lelaki itu. Dia melihat nampan berisi sandwich yang tinggal bungkusnya disana. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku baru menyadari betapa lezatnya makanan di tempat ini." Ujarnya.

Picquery tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku yang belum sempat menyambutmu secara langsung. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan tugas kantor selama beberapa minggu kedepan."

"Tidak kehilangan pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang cukup bagiku, Madame."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu seisi ruang kafetaria MACUSA yang mungkin lebih kecil dari ruang makan Ilvermorny, namun suasananya tak jauh berbeda.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu," Picquery menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh lelaki itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Direktur Graves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persingkat 2 chap karena saya lelah ;/

**Author's Note:**

> Oke saya curang. Fic ini ngga sepenuhnya terinspirasi lagu lokal. Malah plot utama itu ilham dari Vanity - Yuki Kajiura ft. Emily Bindiger. Hehe.  
> Buat chapter lanjutannya:  
> Sang Penghibur - Padi  
> Manusia Bodoh - Ada Band  
> Andaikan Kau Datang - Ruth Sahanaya  
> Ruang Rindu - Letto


End file.
